Instants volés
by Mlle Millie
Summary: [Recueil Bonus de ma fiction "Un Jour ou l'Autre"] Des personnages principaux, dont certains pans de leur histoire ne vous ont pas été révélés, aux personnages secondaires, dont les rôles sont tout de même importants, et qui ont eux aussi leurs peines de cœur, déceptions, et histoires d'amour, vous trouverez ici ce qui vous manquait !
1. 8 octobre 1980 (Sirius&Maud)

_Hello ! :) Voici donc le premier shot de mon recueil bonus sur ma fic _"Un Jour ou l'Autre"_. Je pense qu'il ne fera pas l'unanimité, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, d'autres viendront, sur des personnages différents ! Je ne mets pas de genre particulier, puisqu'il y aura un peu de tout, donc j'ai sélectionné "general". Idem pour les persos, je reste vague. _

_Je précise que tout mot/phrase en portugais m'a été indiqué par _Google Traduction,_ donc si vous en avez fait et que vous remarquez des incohérences, dites-le moi. J'ai quelques (très maigres connaissances) de portugais, mais je ne suis pas apte à vérifier la grammaire de ces phrases !_

_**/!\ **__**Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu **_**"Un jour ou l'autre"**_** pour comprendre ce recueil, et ne pas vous faire spoiler. /!\**_

_(en parallèle avec le chapitre 33, __Retrouvailles__)_

_._

* * *

.

(8 octobre 1980.)

Maud ouvrit à Sirius la baie vitrée pour le faire entrer dans la villa, avec l'impression de nager en plein rêve. Sirius, qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps, était ici, chez elle – non, chez Pablo, se reprit-elle. Elle l'avait attendu des années, et c'était lorsqu'elle pensait ne plus jamais le revoir qu'il apparaissait. Peut-être aurait-elle pu sans douter. Sirius était le garçon le plus imprévisible qu'elle connaissait. Il faisait toujours le contraire de ce que l'on attendait de lui, et désobéissait juste pour se faire remarquer (et énerver les gens). Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas deviner que même Azkaban ne pourrait lui résister. La forteresse réputée impénétrable, la prison rassemblant les plus grands meurtriers du pays… Elle avait beaucoup pleuré en apprenant la nouvelle. « Sirius à Azkaban », cela signifiait pour elle « Sirius est mort ! »

Maud saisit la main de Sirius, et savoura une fois de plus le contact de sa paume chaude dans la sienne.

- Où est la cheminée ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui avec curiosité.

Et au vu des diverses expressions qui passèrent sur son visage, ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas.

Adolescents, elle et lui avaient formulés des rêves, beaucoup de rêves. En avait-il eu avec ses autres petites-amies ? Elle, elle n'en avait eu aucun avec Pablo. Elle s'était résignée à laisser la vie idéalisée dont elle parlait avec Sirius s'échapper.

Sirius et Maud ne parlaient pas de mariage, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble ? Non, ç'aurait été ridicule. Ils évoquaient la façon dont ils voulaient vivre, ce qu'ils feraient, une fois majeurs et partis de chez eux… Des projets qu'ils ne songeaient pas forcément à réaliser ensemble, mais qui avaient de nombreux points communs.

- On se met à gauche du conduit ? lui proposa Sirius, qui arborait toujours la même moue dégoûtée.

- Comme tu veux, répondit-elle, conciliante.

Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui, contre la cheminée. Quand elle était avec lui, elle perdait toujours cinq ans d'âge mental. Mais ça lui faisait tant de bien de s'amuser, après le mois affreux qu'elle venait de passer… Sirius, par contre, semblait beaucoup moins heureux.

- J'ai l'impression d'être de retour chez moi.

Il se leva, et se rapprocha du buffet, où étaient exposées de nombreuses photos, mais surtout, des coupes, des diplômes…

- Comment est-ce que tu peux tolérer ça ? demanda-t-il en désignant d'un geste brusque les médailles. On se croirait dans… dans l'une de ces demeures pro-Sang-Pur. Exactement ce que j'ai toujours fui.

- Ça ressemblait à ça, chez toi ? fit Maud avec scepticisme. Je pensais que c'était plus… lugubre.

- OK, avoua Sirius. Ça ne ressemble pas tant que ça à la maison des Black, mais plutôt… à celle des parents de James.

- Que sont-ils devenus ? l'interrogea Maud avec une pointe de culpabilité.

- Ils sont morts…

Sirius se détourna des diplômes et des photos, et retourna contre la cheminée.

- Mais au moins, ils n'auront pas souffert de celle de James.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? souffla Maud en s'asseyant contre lui. Et pourquoi est-ce que leur fils a survécu, alors que ce n'était qu'un bébé, tandis qu'eux étaient de grands sorciers ?

- Voldemort voulait les éliminer depuis longtemps, parce qu'ils représentaient une grande menace pour eux. Jusque-là, James et Lily avaient réussi à lui résister, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas sa principale proie. Mais tout a basculé lorsque Lily est tombée enceinte. Ils ont appris qu'une prophétie avaient été faite… Une prophétie qui disait que leur fils serait le seul à détenir le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort.

- C'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas réussi à les tuer ? questionna Maud, éberluée devant cette explication qui lui semblait, tout compte fait, très simple.

- Non. C'est… tu entends ce bruit ?

- Pablo est train de rentrer !

La cheminée était en effet en train de crépiter. Maud et Sirius se serrèrent un peu plus dans le coin, pour être certains que Pablo ne pourraient les voir, et échangèrent un regard malicieux. Ils entendirent celui-ci sortir de la cheminée, et essuyer la poussière qui maculait ses vêtements.

- Maud ? appela-t-il d'une voix forte, avec un accent portugais très prononcé. _Você está aí ?_

- Bonsoir, _chéri_, dit-elle en sortant de l'ombre, et tirant Sirius par la main.

- Qui est-ce ? articula Pablo en montrant Sirius du doigt.

- Mon ancien petit-ami.

- Ton quoi ?

- _Meu namorado_, répondit Maud en souriant.

- Menteuse, souffla Sirius, souriant également.

- Tu as compris ? lui demanda Maud.

- Tu as dit mon « petit-ami ».

Maud lui adressa un clin d'œil. Pablo les regardait d'un air perdu, tentant vainement de suivre leur conversation.

- _Seu namorado_ ?

- _Si_, répondit Sirius.

- Ça c'est de l'espagnol, pas du portugais, dit Maud.

- _Então é isso que você quer_ ? hurla soudain Pablo.

- Parce que tu _pensou_ que la vie que nous menons _eu gostei_ ? Si tu m'aimais _realmente_, _você não saberia disso_ ! répliqua Maud en mélangeant anglais et portugais.

Pablo répliqua quelque chose, et Maud se mit à lui crier dessus en portugais. Et après, elle dit qu'elle ne comprend rien à cette langue, songea Sirius. Il avait hâte de s'éloigner d'ici, sortir de cette maison cauchemardesque (il exagérait à peine, ici, tout était brillant, net, et ostentatoire. Bijoux, or et diplôme, tout ce dont il n'avait jamais voulu), et rattraper toutes ces années perdues. Et surtout, s'éloigner de ce type qui était en train de faire de grands gestes de bras devant Maud en hurlant des choses qu'il valait sans doute mieux que Sirius ne comprenne pas, au risque de ne plus pouvoir ce contrôler, et se jeter sur ce type qui jouait au mec parfait, et ne voulait pas admettre que Maud n'était pas heureuse avec lui. Fichu orgueil.

Mais de l'orgueil, Sirius aussi en avait, et il voyait bien que ce Pablo avait toute la panoplie du gars idéal : super baraque, super job, super physique, et super fiancée. Il était grand, musclé, bronzé, les cheveux bruns, et habillé avec des habits qui avaient dû coûter si cher qu'on aurait pu nourrir pendant un mois une famille de cinq enfants.

Maud lui saisit tout à coup la main, l'arrachant à ses pensées négatives.

- Je t'ai toujours dit que mon travail ne me plaisait pas, et que j'avais horreur de toutes ces filles superficielles qui jouaient sur leur physique pour gagner leur vie.

- _Eu pensei_…

- Laisse-moi finir ! s'écria Maud.

Mais elle n'avait pas l'air réellement en colère. Plutôt amusée. Ça devait lui faire du bien, de se défouler sur ce type insupportable. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'air très résistant.

- T'es-tu réellement inquiété en voyant que j'allais de plus en plus mal ce dernier mois ? Et toutes ces choses que tu m'as dites, que tu m'as promises, étaient-ce parce que j'allais devenir ta femme, ou bien parce que tu pouvais m'utiliser pour avoir une promotion ?

-_ Meu amor, eu só queria a sua felicidade_.

- Mon bonheur ? releva Maud. Et ne m'appelle pas de cette façon.

- Puisque tu as l'air de tenir à ton fric et à ce qui t'appartient…, dit Sirius.

Il prit la main de Maud, et retira la bague.

- Je te rends ceci ! J'espère sincèrement qu'elle n'a pas perdu sa valeur !

Maud lui arracha la bague des mains, et la jeta de toutes ses forces sur le brésilien, qui la reçut en plein milieu du front.

- Pas de chance, mon gars ! lança Sirius. Les muscles, c'est joli, mais faut savoir s'en servir au bon moment !

- Et si tu veux trouver une femme qui te soit obéissante, regarde plutôt parmi tes _manequins_ !

Elle avait craché ce dernier mot en portugais, comme une insulte.

- Elles sont sûrement prête à tout pour le _grande Pablo Vao !_

- Allez, tu seras plus chanceux la prochaine fois ! dit Sirius.

Il attrapa la main de Maud, et la tira avec lui vers la porte d'entrée, tandis que Pablo semblait comprendre que Maud partait réellement, et se mettait à la supplier en portugais de ne pas s'enfuir. Sirius et Maud coururent dans la rue, et s'arrêtèrent lorsque les cris de Pablo cessèrent.

- Il s'en remettra, affirma Maud avec sérieux. De toute façon, la seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était que je sois la nouvelle égérie de sa marque de vêtements.

Elle leva la tête vers Sirius, croisa son regard, et tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Sirius l'entraîna à nouveau en courant dans les ruelles, plus heureux que jamais.

- Tu as vu sa tête ? Et quand tu lui as lancé la bague ?

- Il doit penser que je me suis enfuie avec un meurtrier ! dit Maud en riant.

- Ça le dissuadera peut-être de venir te chercher !

De toute façon, Pablo pouvait toujours essayer, jamais Maud ne repartirait avec lui. Maintenant qu'il la retrouvait enfin, Sirius n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir.

.

* * *

.

_Voili voilou, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !_

_Je ne posterai pas à un rythme régulier, "seulement" quand j'aurai de l'inspiration, et l'envie nécessaire, mais n'hésitez pas à me proposer des trucs !_

_Pour le prochain, _Narcissa_ ou _Lily/James_ ? (ou autre chose !)_

_Bisous bisous et à très vite ! (on se retrouve sur _Un Jour ou l'autre_ ;) )_


	2. 27 septembre 1980 (Narcissa)

_Voici donc le deuxième bonus ! Sur Narcissa, comme vous me l'avez demandé. Enfin, sur sa relation avec Andromeda, plus précisément. Vous saurez pourquoi elle a permis à sa sœur de se rendre au coffre des Lestrange..._

_**manon potter**__ : Hey ! merci pour la review ! Voilà l'Os sur Cissy... Bonne lecture !_

_(En parallèle avec les chapitres 32, Horcruxes et 33, Retrouvailles)_

.

* * *

.

(27 septembre 1980)

- Lucius ?

Narcissa poussa doucement la porte du bureau de son mari. Il y était enfermé depuis deux jours, et avait à peine mangé et dormi. Depuis que cette rumeur courait… La rumeur qui disait que Voldemort était mort, et que de nombreux Mangemorts avaient été arrêtés.

Heureusement que la Marque a disparu, songea Narcissa.

Dans le cas contraire, ç'aurait été « _Bonjour Azkaban !_ »

- Oui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Je… j'ai reçu une lettre du Ministère.

- Une convocation ? s'inquiéta Lucius.

Narcissa secoua la tête.

- C'est à propos de Bella…, dit-elle en tentant de ne pas laisser échapper de tremblements dans sa voix.

Lucius saisit la lettre qu'elle lui tendait, et la lue en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle risque de nous trahir !

Narcissa reprit la lettre d'un mouvement brusque. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Oui, c'était vrai que Bella risquait de lâcher des noms, arguant que pour prouver leur fidélité au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il fallait être prêt à n'importe quel sacrifice… Mais tout de même…

- Prépare-toi à une enquête du Ministère, dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Elle se réfugia dans son boudoir, lieu où elle pouvait rester des heures seule, avec comme unique distraction ses pensées. Et aujourd'hui, elles étaient bien noires.

Sa sœur était arrêtée. Bella était en prison. Le courrier stipulait qu'elle devait se rendre au Ministère, étant la nouvelle gérante des possessions de Bellatrix Lestrange, le mari de cette dernière étant avec elle derrière les barreaux.

Cette guerre lui avait tout fait perdre. Elle n'avait plus de parents, plus de sœurs, plus de famille… Et si l'on découvrait que Lucius était Mangemort, s'en était fini de la splendeur des Malefoy. Qu'adviendrait-il alors de Drago ? Par Salazar, et si elle aussi était arrêtée, que ferait-on de son bébé ?

Elle devait se ressaisir. Donner une image forte des Malefoy, comme toujours, et tout se passerait bien.

OoOoOoO

Narcissa avait horreur de Gringotts. Elle méprisait les gamins qui restait bouche bée devant l'entrée, émerveillés. Il n'y avait rien de fantastique dans la banque ! C'était un bâtiment de gobelins, voilà tout. Donc forcément grossier.

- Que désirez-vous, Madame ?

- Je suis Narcissa Malefoy.

Le gobelin haussa un sourcil

- Je viens pour le coffre numéro 705, précisa Narcissa avec une pointe d'agacement.

- Ah, oui, bien sûr… Suivez-moi.

Il l'emmena dans son bureau, et sortit une liasse de papiers.

- Le coffre des Lestrange, marmonna-t-il.

- C'est cela, répliqua froidement Narcissa.

- Vous en êtes la nouvelle gérante ?

- Oui.

- Hum. Que disent les papiers ?

Il tourna quelques pages. Stupide gobelin. Comme si _elle_, Narcissa Malefoy, allait s'abaisser à lui mentir pour accéder à un coffre. Et puis, _personne_ n'ignorait qu'elle était la sœur de Bellatrix.

- Ah, voilà. Votre nom figure en deuxième position. Et étant donné que le frère de Mr Lestrange est lui aussi en prison…

- Donnez-moi le contrat.

- Nous aurons besoin de votre signature en dernière page. Si certaines formalités ne vous conviennent pas, il faudra l'indiquer par une note écrite.

- Très bien, dit sèchement Narcissa en ouvrant le feuillant, tandis que le Gobelin sortait de la pièce, retournant accueillir d'autres clients.

Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de document, mais y être confrontée n'en étais pas moins horripilant. C'était un désagrément nécessaire, cependant. Elle avait déjà énormément de chance que pour l'instant Lucius ne soit pas inquiété…

La mesure de sécurité dix-neuf lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il s'agissait de la liste de personnes qui avaient un lien avec la famille Lestrange et Black, mais que Bellatrix avaient reniées. Des personnes qui n'avaient plus accès au coffre, et ne recevraient pas la part de testament qui leur revenait, si jamais les Lestrange venaient à mourir.

Le nom d'Andromeda y figurait.

Dromeda… sa grande sœur Andromeda, qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis…

Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Elle était un peu trop sentimentaliste ces jours-ci.

Narcissa continua d'étudier le document, mais elle n'était plus aussi concentrée auparavant. Andromeda était une traitresse à son Sang, elle avait épousé un Sang-de-Bourbe, et, comble de l'horreur, avait eu une enfant impur. Mais cela signifiait-il qu'elle valait moins que ses sœurs ? Qu'elle était inférieure à Bellaxtrix, l'épouse d'un Sang-Pur, la Mangemort dévouée, la meurtrière en puissance ?

Narcissa se rappelait d'Andromeda, avant qu'elle ne rencontre Teddy. Elle était alors sa sœur, au même titre que Bellatrix. Il n'y avait aucune différence. Mais bien que les deux aînées se soient toutes deux retrouvées à Serpentard, c'était Andro qui avait été attirée par ce né-Moldu. Une chose pareille ne serait jamais arrivée à Bella.

Peut-être qu'elles ne se ressemblaient pas autant que cela.

Cependant, est-ce qu'Andromeda avait réellement changé après l'avoir rencontré ? Elle était toujours froide, hautaine, méprisante. Mais plus envers les mêmes personnes. Elle ignorait leurs parents, elle se disputait en permanence avec Bella. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas changé de comportement vis-à-vis de Narcissa.

Narcissa, qui avait rencontré Lucius à Poudlard, et était, comme la bonne petite Sang-Pur qu'elle était, tombée sous le charme Malefoyen. Elle l'avait épousé, et était devenue l'une des dames les plus importantes de la société.

Si elle n'avait pas rencontré Lucius… les choses seraient-t-elles identiques ? Même si son parcours était plus proche de celui de Bella que de celui de Dromeda, elle se retrouvait plus en la deuxième. Elle savait très, bien, au fond d'elle-même, que la même chose aurait pu arriver… Elle s'était mariée par amour, contrairement à Bellaxtrix.

.

.

**_- Comment il est ton amoureux ?_**

**_- Mon amoureux ? répéta Dromeda en sursautant, faisait une tâche d'encre sur son parchemin._**

**_Une lueur affolée perçait dans ses yeux._**

**_- Qui te dit que j'ai un amoureux ?_**

**_- Je ne sais pas, répondit la petite Narcissa. C'est à qui que tu écris, alors ?_**

**_- Je peux te faire confiance ? demanda Andromeda sérieux, le regard rivé droit dans celui de sa petite sœur._**

**_- Bien sûr._**

**_- C'est quelque chose que tu ne dois pas répéter. Jamais. Tu me jures que tu n'en parles pas ?_**

**_- Je te le jure, promit solennellement Narcissa. _**

**_- Il _****_s'appelle _****_Teddy… Teddy Tonks._**

**_- Tonks ? _****_Je ne connais pas ce nom._**

**_Narcissa avait employé un ton légèrement hautain. Elle devait penser qu'il était issu d'une petite lignée de Sang-Pur…_**

**_- Tu ne peux pas le connaître. C'est un nom moldu._**

**_- Moldu ? s'écria Cissy._**

**_- Chut ! fit Andro en pressant un doigt contre la bouche de sa petite sœur. Cissy, je t'en prie…_**

**_Narcissa recula._**

**_- Un moldu ! répéta-t-elle avec une moue dégoûtée._**

**_- Un homme, répondit Andromeda. _**

**_- Ah bon ? Mais il est…_**

**_- Humain._**

**_- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire._**

**_- Je sais, murmura Andromeda. Pour moi, ça ne fait aucune différence qu'il soit de famille sorcière ou non._**

**_- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? s'horrifia la petite fille. _**

**_- Tu ne vas pas le répéter ? demanda Dromeda avec angoisse. S'il te plaît, Cissy…_**

**_- J'ai promis._**

**_Andromeda poussa un soupir de soulagement._**

**_- Merci, Cissy…_**

**_- Dis…_**

**_- Oui ?_**

**_- Tu pourras me le montrer ? Je n'ai jamais parlé à un Né-Moldu !_**

**_Andro sourit. Ainsi, c'était cela qui motivait sa petite sœur à garder le secret. La curiosité._**

**_- Je dois le retrouver lundi au Chaudron Baveur._**

**_Narcissa n'avait pas trahi sa promesse. Mais Bella avait fini par s'apercevoir que ses sœurs lui cachaient quelque chose. Et dès qu'elle avait su de quoi il s'agissait, elle était allée en informer Mr et Mrs Black. Et le scandale avait éclaté…_**

**_Et Andromeda était partie._**

**_Et Narcissa était restée. Parce qu'elle ne le trouvait pas si beau que ça, ce Sang-de-Bourbe. Les Sang-Pur, c'était mieux._**

**_Elle ne savait pas. Elle n'avait pas compris. Sa sœur était partie. Son autre sœur s'était mariée, et vivait heureuse, riche et enviée. La vie dont Narcissa rêvait._**

**_Elle pensait que ceci n'était pas possible auprès d'un Sang-de-Bourbe._**

.

.

Narcissa tourna les pages en tremblant légèrement. D'autres règles lui semblèrent injustifiées, ou bien trop contraignantes. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la fin du document, elle saisit la plume que le gobelin avait laissée à sa disposition. De sa plus belle calligraphie, elle écrit :

_Je, soussignée Narcissa Malefoy, déclare avoir aboli les mesures de sécurité numéro dix-neuf, vingt-six, vingt-sept et trente-quatre._

Elle sortit de la petite pièce, et tendit les papiers au gobelin.

- Vérifiez ce document au plus vite, lui ordonna-t-elle. Je veux que les nouvelles mesures soient appliquées sans attendre.

Elle sortit de la banque sans attendre de réponse. Des années après la fuite de sa sœur, elle parvenait enfin à s'excuser, même si c'était de manière indirecte. Le jour où Andromeda se rendrait à la banque, elle comprendrait.

Elle comprendrait que Narcissa considérait qu'elle faisait toujours partie de sa famille.

.

* * *

.

_As usual, j'espère que ça vous a plus !_

_Qu'avez-vous pensé du souvenir ? De la façon dont Andro annonce la nouvelle à sa soeur ? De la façon dont Cissy réagit ?_

_Pour le prochain : le début de Lily/James ou le départ d'Harry à Poudlard ? L'un et l'autre viendront, mais dites-moi lequel vous voulez en premier !_


End file.
